What on Earth
by WhyNoMyName
Summary: So the gang and other people are texting, they have something special some are easy some are hard to figure out.Tori has better chances of becoming the hambone king then you R&Ring :(
1. Chapter 1

What on Earth

**A\N This is something what just popped in my head. Very random. Enjoy. **

**Okay so this is two random boy and girl who now the gang, there conversation has something special. LOL.**

**Boy starts. **

Hey I was thinking of becoming a pilot.

Really? I would love to stage fight

Maybe a ping-pong player

Haven't you heard of the great ping-pong scam?

No but its better than to freak the freak out.

True,oh have you heard of the worst couple?

What Beck and the prom wrecker?

Of course.

There not that bad. Jade gets crushed you know

Well Jade dumps Beck.

You mean dumped

Yeah, whatever. Beck's like the survival of the hottest

Tori fixes Jade and Beck

Well duh, but that was driving Tori crazy

That must have been Beck's big break

Did you hear about that club

What the gorilla club

Yeah, you know how Trina got in?

I don't know but apparently the gorilla went too wild so Who did it to Trina?

We shouldnt talk about this or Robarazzi will come.

Oh that stopped after Robbie sells Rex

Oh I thought Rex dies.

No he went to the wood and found a film by Dale Squires and he asked him to be in the Breakfast Bunch and Robbie had to beg on your knees but had to sell him.

So sad, at least he didn't have to count 1000 berry balls.

Or there was car rain and fire.

Why are we talking about Robbie he should get locked up

That aint nice Andre's horrible girl.

Oh so I'm horrible now, you should try being on Tori & Jade's Playdate.

You should try spending time with Cat's new boyfriend.

Danny isn't that bad, you're a terror on cupcake street.

Oh im so offended, your part of the blonde squad.

That's low, crazy Ponnie

Its Conner, you're a bad room-mate.

Oh right lets stop this wok star

Strange, there's going to be a sleepover at Sicowitz

Its like finding ice-cream for Kesha.

At the end Beck will fall for Tori.

No Jade will be the bad roommate then.

Tori has better chances of being the Hambone king

Or making a film called Tori the zombie.

Have you made up the brithweek song yet?

No its stupid, like the bird scene

Stupid is when Tori tortures teacher

That ended up in the slap fight.

You wanna go to Wanko's warehouse.

Your taking me on a date there?

It will be an opposite date

Fine, Helen back again.

Great Helen's great, Tori gets stuck for the audition.

LOL, I think she's doing her play A christmas Tori

That's so stupid, their brain squeezers.

Okay, the diddly- bops are on.

Why are you watching that.

Its like watching three girls and a moose

Thats an April fools blank.

What does that even mean.

Have no clue but sounds good.

BREAKING NEWS: Tori goes Platinum

Oh great there's going to be a Cell Block soon Bye hun xoxo

KK bye babes xoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

What on Earth

**A\N So I decided to do another one. **

**Okay so this is Beck and Jade texting with something special about them like it's so cool the last bit I just did as its cute.**

**Beck starts. **

Jade I'm finally falling

For who?

Take a hint.

If its Vega then 5 fingaz to the face.

What does that even mean? Anyway guess again.

Cat. Really give it up.

Its you stupid xoxo

Really your calling me stupid. Anyway you don't know me.

I do I've always loved you. I think your swell.

Stop that. Who gave you my number? When I find out I'm gonna freak the freak out.

L.A. Boyz

So André? Anyway I prefer my best friends brother.

Cat's messed up brother?

Okay?

So anyway back onto the subject why I texted you in the first place. Will you go out with me?

First an important part to getting me is beggin' on your knees for me.

Really? I'll eat broken glass for you xoxo

Not that far. Tell me that you love me?

Jade West I love you so much since third grade when I came from Canada. You make it shine in my world xoxo

Shut up 'n' dance your making me blush

It's the middle of school I can't get up and start busting some moves.

First you could its a performing school and I've seen you 'dance' you can't.

Oh really? Your my forever baby xoxo

WTF?

What cant I cay cute things? :(

NO.

Anyway Im going to beg. What do you want.

All I Want Is Everything.

Really how am I ment to get that?

You said anything.

Anything else?

I wanna make it in America!

Really go on America's got talent?

I might try you're the reason though.

* * *

**2 months later.**

I've got a song2you

Really lets here it then.

Go out your house and turn round the corner

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Beck you're so cute

Really, here's 2 us

Bad boys

Why the 's' you seeing someone else?

No typo. Who's jealous now?

What now I can't be jealous? What's got into you, I need you Jade xoxo

Your faster than boyz, well most of them, to get me Beck xoxo

* * *

**Around 12th December**

I have something to tell you, Jade.

What?

I'm going to Canada for 365 days.

WHAT!? 300 and 60 5 days are you kidding me!

Sorry Jade I wish you would come with me but it's too long a trip.

Im gonna have to have a count down.

Same here. Dont you forget about me xoxo

* * *

**Christmas**

It's Not Christmas Without You xoxo

I know. I want you back.

Same. 352 days till we see each other again.

That just made it worst. Anyway I have a surprise for you.

What Jadey xoxo

Well yu know my family's rich?

Yes I do.

Well you have a block of flats near where your house is in Canada well I'm gonna move there in two days time.

I thought you hated Canada.

Where ever you are I wanna be with you xoxo

That's the nicest thing you have ever said xoxo

Just enjoy the moment. See you soon.

Of course I have a gift for you.

Thanks bye xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bye bye Babe xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

* * *

**A/N If you have an idea for this book I will try to do it**


	3. Chapter 3

What on Earth

**A\N So I decided to do another one. **

**So this is most of the gang. Cat starts. **

**Thanks for my amazing reviews, they are all fantastic. Just a question, someone asked if I could do another TV show but I have no idea what to do so please help! Oh and this is a hard one to figure out whats special about this as they are mostly normal things for the victorious gang to say so who ever gets it right is amazing**

**So most people are on this so this is a thing to remind you, it may get confusing so just go along with it**

**Cat=** Hey  
**Jade=** Go away  
**Tori= _Dont be mean_  
Robbie= Stop fighting  
Trina= **_Hey I'm the bossy one here_

* * *

HI guys I love mass texting.

Yes Cat its amazing I'm so excited.

Yay, I love excitement.

I hate everything anyway I thought this was mass texting.

Phooey.

_Enjoy your wazz Robbie._

**You're a demon, you know Trina**

HI Robbie, Trina.

**This is getting wierd.**

_**Thanks Catherine Obvious.**_

Why are you here Vega

_**How bad do you want this, Jade.**_

What to pound your face in, a lot.

**I wish that man spay worked, no girls have ever followed me.**

You smell so fruity Robbie

You know you're the only boy here

_**You smell as fresh as a daisy.**_

Tori got a crush on Robbie.

**I can't take it anymore. Anyway where's Beck and André?**

They have better things to do.

_Jade you know where Beck is?_

Yes actually, Vega 2, he is sitting next to me reading these texts with me. I'm making sure he doesn't join in.

_HEY! I want another boy._

Tough luck.

_Anyway then where's André?_

_**I guess out with another girl, man he has a new one everyday.**_

Is little Towi jealous that a guy wont fall for you high cheekbones and peachy princess attitude.  
Sorry for her.  
Beck get of my phone.

Okay then?

_**You failed**_

I'm gonna kill you so hard, Vega.

_I'm uncomfortable._

_**You could wazz.**_

**Yes but that's how I got in this situation.**

**_Oh everyone knows its average for you to go wazzing._**

What are you into, man wise Robbie, nothing to do with your birthday coming soon.

Cat, Robbie has no man in him he's all girl.

**I want a boozay, I've always wanted to see a boozay.**

I gotta find my muffin, my brother hid it :(

**There's a grenade in my toilet, Beck was there last.**

Oh he likes to have an aim.

**I would consider doing that, if it didn't look like a grenade.**

_Why are we doing mass texting if were talking about different stuff?_

What that suppose to mean?!

_Calm down girl._

**It looks like we've got a long night of snuggling ahead of us, Cat. Come round now.**

Enjoy the bone, Cat.

**Jade, that is just wrong.**

_**My box has spoken**_

**What on Earth?**

_**Sorry wrong person.**_

Someday Vega I will pop your head like a zit if you don't watch it.

_**But we'll implode**_

No only you.

**Here comes that feeling.**

Toot your pickle.

**Sometimes I do it to myself.**

That's ew, and is becoming PG-13 and Robbie how can you still text Beck never does.

That is so not tight.

**Are you guys still here, MORE power**

Is this going to hurt?

**Probably. Oh Cat**

_**Bye were going so you guys can text though your with each other**_

But it huuuuurrrrttttsss!

Eww Cat

**Were not having that guys if you think that its gross I'm giving Cat a pedicure**

Ohh it's all tingly

_**Trina I have told you this before your holding your banana back wards it goes the other way.**_

_Lick my loafers, Debbie!_

**_Why don't you_**

You have that dream too?

_You dream about me?_

Yeah, kicking your talentless ass

_Mean tell them I'm not talentless_

_**Beg me**_

_No_

Y'all can stare at me, but it's still bad.

**Cat I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions?**

No silly I fought of a superhero called cubefist man and he saves the day with his cube fists then his catch phrase will be "I'm cube fist man" but he  
Sorry text limit any way he will get catched by a villain called non-cube fist man. It's so mean right?

_**Sure Cat**_

**Cat I'm now sure you can say THAT is a quality foot.**

Thanks Robbie

**I'm a bad boy Arent I?**

Yes a bad boy who can give pedicure's, so bad

**Thanks Jade**

Yeah I ment every word.

**I can't tell if its sarcasm through the phone**

Beck can

**He's your boyfriend**

_**Trina I heard you swallow.**_

_Ohhhhhhh i54m t["erfxt m5xy fweiegn8+ds_

_**Great Trina's drunk told you not to drink that.**_

_g[\;od tw35ri l987et ome l- !ive_

Trina. Say cheese fathead

_**No one talk to Trina defiantly you Jade**_

Tori drink the Blackball

_**No Jade I'm not drinking that.**_

Tori do it for me I'm your best friend

_**But Cat I don't want to get blackballed.**_

Tori just do it

_**NO**_

I had some Blackball I thought this was a closet party

How can you text normally if your drunk?

I was joking HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA

_**Bye guys**_

**Later**

Bye

See you at school and I can see you now Robbie HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_B'\jyp[\=-0e_

**A/N Thanks for my amazing reviews, they are all fantastic. Just a question, someone asked if I could do another TV show but I have no idea what to do so please help! Oh and this is a hard one to figure out whats special about this as they are mostly normal things for the victorious gang to say so who ever gets it right is amazing**


End file.
